Delta
by Mr.Vaster
Summary: A grand adventure in a dark world, new friends, but was it even real? The idea weighs on your soul as something darker works to ensnare it.


[ This story replaces the emergence of Chara on the first night, this is the only breach of cannon in the story, besides the entirety of the rest of the story, which is all non-canon. Enjoy ]

The door creaked noisily, clicking shut as soft footfalls idled down the hallway. The hall was bathed in the pale-pink light of a strawberry night-light, casting a skulking shadow against the far wall. Taking two steps at a time you slink down the stairs, minding the small drop between the last step and the hardwood floor. Passing cars hid the final stretch of the journey between the stairs and the front door. Skillfully muffling the click of locks you pull the door open, closing it behind you.

Leaves dance across the front lawn, the air sharply crisp and cold against your face. Passing by dark houses the road straightens as it meets the main strip. You quicken your pace until you stand before the ornate stained glass of the church. Slipping inside you close the door behind yourself. The air is warm and still, though, your nose picks up quickly on the sharp smell of alcohol. A figure waves from the front few pews, waving a bottle in the air.

Susie grins toothily as you approach, "There you are! I was wondering when the goat would let you loose"

You ignore her teasing, reaching for the bottle. She lets you take it as you sit beside her, taking a long pull before resting it on your knee. It tastes awful, a faint fruity sweetness hidden by a sharp alcoholic bite. Susie scratches her chin with her claws, dropping a fistful of popato chisps into her mouth.

"You ever…" she swallows the mouthful, "..You ever think Ralsei would do cool stuff with us...or would he try to wuss out?"

She looks over to you waiting hopefully for a response.

"...I like to think he'd hang with us...besides, I think he's got a thing for you anyway" She teases, pressing her elbow into your arm.

You wave away the accusation.

"You can't even try to hide it" She takes the bottle sipping from it.

"You were all over the little guy every chance you got. And I saw it too, he was blushing every time he looked at you."

You roll your eyes staring at the large stained glass pane at the back of the church. Pale yellow light filters in from the streetlights outside, framing specs of dust in the air as they filter across the room.

"...If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a mute...I don't know if you don't talk for the cool factor or because you just don't have anything to say"

You shrug, ignoring her probing gaze.

She taps the bottle with a claw, "You know you can talk to me right? I'm not the best at...talking...to people. But you're good...like, you can talk to me...alright?"

The offer bounces around your head, "Ok" you reply simply.

Even in the soft darkness, you see her face light up, she passes the bottle back with a grin.

"The rev won't be happy we were in here...and he'll know it was you that broke into the fruit juice...or...who told me where it was hidden and then I got it...point is he'll blame you."

Nodding in agreement, you polish off the bottle, feeling a gentle warmth begin to spread through your limbs. Susie relaxes, leaning her head back against the pew.

"We should do more minor crime together sometime", She drops the empty chisps bag to the floor, "Also bring more snacks"

The bottle grows lighter in your hand as it's passed back and forth. Susie grows more chatty and bubbly as she downs the last swig from the bottle.

"Ya' know...I don't see why we can't just bring Lancer and Ralsei with us next time, It's only been a few hours and I already miss em" She blows into the lip of the bottle, filling the echoing space with its low whistle. The sound rattled into your chest, your throat tightening as you think of your dad not being home anymore, of your brother leaving you for college; you cut the thoughts short as you feel the heat of tear well up in your eyes. The swell of emotions fades, you blame the fruit juice.

Susie chuckles at the sound of her improvised instrument as she tries to take a bite out of the bottle, setting it down in disinterest after she fails. There were no clocks in the church, time seeming to hang still as your eyes roam the intricate detailing losing yourself for a moment. An elbow meets your arm.

Susie stands and brushes the crumbs from herself, "Sorry to cut it short but I need to get home, I'm gonna pack some stuff to show lancer tomorrow. I'll be at your place and we can head over to the school together...It'll be a Saturday but I doubt they'll lock the school up well enough to keep us out."

She offers a fist bump.

Your fist meets hers, bringing another wide grin across her muzzle, "See ya tomorrow"

Footsteps fill the church, followed and softly ended by the closing of the front door. The warmth of the air and the silent music of the night outside weigh your eyelids. Before you have time to stop yourself, you feel yourself sink soundlessly into sleep.


End file.
